Piper McLean
}} Piper McLean - córka Afrodyty i Tristana McLeana, sławnego aktora. Jedna z głównych bohaterek serii "Olimpijscy Herosi". Była dziewczyna Jasona. Jest jedną z Siedmiorga Herosów z Przepowiedni. Historia Dzieciństwo Piper jest córką słynnego aktora Tristana McLeana i Afrodyty. Nie chciała, by znano ją jako córkę "tego aktora z filmu Król Sparty". Dziewczyna zawsze miała skłonności do "pożyczania" od kogoś różnych rzeczy np. samochodów (choć ojciec mógł jej kupić to wszystko), co powodowało jej kłopoty z prawem. Raz poprosiła dilera samochodowego, aby pożyczył jej auto. Zadziałał wtedy jej niezwykły dar - czaromowa, który spowodował, że mężczyzna uległ jej namowom. Po otrząśnięciu się z uroku, rozzłoszczony chciał podać ją na policję, lecz Jane (asystentka jej ojca) zaproponowała, aby wysłać ją w zamian do Szkoły Dziczy. Szkoła ta jest miejscem dla zbuntowanej młodzieży i to właśnie tutaj Pipes spotkała Leo i Jasona, z którymi się zaprzyjaźniła. Leo jest jedną z niewielu osób, którym córka Afrodyty wyjawiła, że jej ojciec jest aktorem. Zagubiony Heros Piper pierwszy raz pojawia się w książce, kiedy jedzie autobusem razem z Leo i Jasonem na wycieczkę Szkoły Dziczy zobaczyć Wielki Kanion. Zostaje przydzielona do pracy w parze z Dylanem. Nagle nad kanionem pojawia się burza. Trener Hedge zagania wszystkich z tarasu do środka. Piper przytrzymuje razem z Dylanem drzwi, żeby się nie zamknęły. Kiedy na tarasie zostają tylko Piper, Dylan, Jason, Leo i trener Hedge, szklane drzwi wyślizgują jej się i się zatrzaskują. Dylan jednym ruchem posłał ją do tyłu i mocno oszołomił, następnie strącił Leona z tarasu. Trener już jako satyr pobiegł go ratować, a Jason walczył z Dylanem, który okazał się Ventusem, czyli duchem burzy. Kiedy Satyr wrócił z Leonem, duch zaszarżował na Jasona, ale Piper skoczyła mu na plecy a ten, zrzucił ją w dół kanionu. Dom Hadesa W tej książce powiedziane jest, że Hazel uczyła ją walki mieczem. Znak Ateny W tej części została uderzona ciężkim workiem z piaskiem w Rzymie. Krew Olimpu Uśpiła Gaję swoim śpiewem. Charakter Piper jest bardzo opiekuńcza i kochająca. Jest bardzo zawiedziona, że jej pierwszy związek z Jasonem był mistyfikacją i zalała się łzami, gdy Annabeth zapytała o nazwisko Jasona, a ta nie znała odpowiedzi. W porównaniu do innych dzieci Afrodyty, Piper jest bardziej agresywna, nie skupia się na swoim wyglądzie, nie lubi być w centrum uwagi. Kiedy Afrodyta ją uznaje, dziewczyna nie może się pozbyć swojego makijażu i fryzury co uważa za co najmniej irytujące. Zanim Afrodyta ją uznała, chciała być córką Hekate czy Ateny, ale nigdy bogini piękności. Uważa również że domek Afrodyty jest ,,wielkim domkiem dla lalek", w którym mieszkają same modelki. Nawet Rachel uważała, że Piper powinna być dzieckiem Ateny. Afrodyta uważa ją za najmądrzejszą z jej dzieci. Piper nie lubi spódnic, sukienek, makijażu, czasopism dla nastolatek i bycia popularną. Piper jest też niezwykle odważna. Chociaż nie wierzy w siebie i uważa się za najmniej ważną z całej grupy, to bardzo często jej czaromowa się przydaje. Jej spryt też jest przydatny - oszukała min. Chione. Nie lubi też, gdy Drew Tanaka znęca się nad innymi. Dziewczyna nie boi się przeciwstawić Drew. Tanaka nie może kontrolować Piper tak jak innych - wręcz przeciwnie, "Pipes" jest obdarzona większą mocą czaromowy. Wygląd Piper jest piękną dziewczyną, z pochodzenia Czirokezką. Ma ciemne, czekoladowe włosy, które sama przycina sobie (celowo nierówno) nożyczkami z Garfieldem. Jej oczy mogą zmieniać kolor, jak w kalejdoskopie (może mieć zarówno brązowe oczy, jak i niebieskie czy zielone). Mimo, że jest bardzo ładna oraz jest córką Afrodyty, nie lubi przesadnego dbania o wygląd. Piper nienawidzi makijażu oraz typowo dziewczęcych ubrań, więc jak już wcześniej wspomniano, bardzo irytowało ją to, że nie może przebrać się z sukienki. Zdolności |-| Ogólne Zdolności= * ADHD - Jak większość półbogów, Piper ma zmysły przeznaczone do walki. * Dysleksja - Jej mózg jest przeznaczony do czytania po starogrecku, a nie po angielsku. * Piękny śpiew - Piper umie pięknie i głośno śpiewać. Właśnie dla tego Tristan nazwał tak swoją córkę, na nalegania dziadka dziewczyny. * Znajomość mitologii greckiej - Piper zna wiele mitów greckich, gdyż jej ojciec grał w filmach o takiej tematyce. * Umiejętność walki - Piper od końca "Zagubionego Herosa" ćwiczy walkę swoim sztyletem - Katropisem. W "Domu Hadesa" Hazel ją trenuje, na walkę z Gają (córka Plutona bardzo zręcznie posługuje się Spathą). |-| Zdolności Półboga= * Czaromowa - Może kazać coś komuś zrobić i w większości przypadków sprawdza się to. * Znajomość języków - jako dziecko Afrodyty, zna francuski - język miłości. thumb|Piper, Jason i Leo|253x253px Ciekawostki * Mówi na Jasona "Beethoven", "Iskra" albo "Błyskawica". * Czasami Leo żartobliwie nazywa ją "Królową piękności". * To ona powiedziała Leonowi, że jego tytuł to mechanik. * Piper jest wegetarianką, od czasu, kiedy przejeżdżała koło rzeźni i poczuła jej smród. * Piper jest chłopczycą, co jest bardzo nietypowe dla dzieci Afrodyty. * Jest chyba jedynym dzieckiem Afrodyty, które nie dba o swój wygląd. * Jako jedyna znana nam córka Afrodyty nie maluje się. * Nienawidzi mówić o tym, jak sławny jest jej ojciec. * Jest bardzo zżyta z Hazel i Annabeth. * Boi się krów. * Piper często uważała, że jest bezużyteczna ze swoją czaromową. * Ojciec Piper jest Czirokezem, więc Piper jest pół Indianką, pół grecką boginią. * Jej sztylet należał do Heleny Trojańskiej, najpiękniejszej kobiety w historii. * Później oprócz Katoptrisa ma też inną broń - róg obfitości, z którego można strzelać jedzeniem. Kornukopię oddała Dejmosowi i Fobosowi. Miała też miecz Zetesa, ale zgubiła go podczas bitwy z Gają. * Była zawiedziona faktem, że jest córką Afrodyty. * Nienawidzi galerii handlowych, ponieważ w niektórych przyłapano ją na "kradzieży". * Jej sztylet wskazał drogę do Bachusa i potrafił przewidywać przyszłość, aż do czasu gdy wbiła broń w czoło Enkeladosa. * Kiedyś lubiła żółwie. * Nie ma żadnej sukienki. * Chciała być córką Artemidy, więc była zawiedziona faktem, iż ta bogini jest dziewicą i nie może mieć dzieci. * W "Krwi Olimpu" i w "Zagubionym Herosie" uśpiła Gaję swoim głosem. * Wspomina, że Annabeth i Hazel to jej najlepsze przyjaciółki. * Po przyjacielsku bardzo kocha Annabeth. Zanim poznała Hazel, razem z córką Ateny były nierozłączne - mówi o tym w "Krwi Olimpu". * Piper często mówi na Leo po nazwisku (Valdez). * Szczególnie lubi jeść quesadillę z grillowaną papryką oraz awokado. * W wieku sześciu lat złamała rękę, spadając z konia. * Ma nadwyrężone lewe ramię, ponieważ w "Znaku Ateny" została uderzona ciężkim workiem z piaskiem w Rzymie. * W obozie, razem z Annabeth, często dla żartów podkradały sobie jedzenie. * Jej imię w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "dudziarz" albo "flecista". * W "Znaku Ateny" boi się, że boskie różnice (ona od greckich, on od rzymskich bogów) między nią, a Jasonem mogą ich rozdzielić. * Nie lubi swojej matki (w "Znaku Ateny" jest to wyrażone spotkaniem z Afrodytą i powiedzeniem "mama" bez większego entuzjazmu). * Odmówiła przejścia rytuału. Polegał on na rozkochaniu w sobie kogoś, a później złamaniu mu serca. Rytuał ten przeszły wszystkie dzieci Afrodyty poza nią i Sieleną Beauregard dziewczyną Charliego Beckendorfa, która miała go rzucić, lecz naprawdę się w nim zakochała. Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Wspomniani Kategoria:W związku Kategoria:Dzieci Afrodyty Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Grupowe Kategoria:Piękne kobiety Kategoria:Walczący w Bitwie z Gają Kategoria:Ciemnowłosi